


HYPNOTIC

by GhostsandGhouls



Series: Kinkmas [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Clothed Sex, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls
Summary: Matsukawa's voice is deep, it reverberates through his eardrums. Iwaizumi swallows as Matsukawa makes his way over, his hips roll twice and Iwaizumi's mind spirals straight into the gutter. Then Matsukawa is leaning over Iwaizumi, his hand grasping his jaw and Iwaizumi swallows, Matsukawa dips down to bite his bottom lip. It's all it takes for Iwaizumi to drag Matsukawa into his lap.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Oikawa Tooru (if you squint), Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei
Series: Kinkmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561924
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	HYPNOTIC

**Author's Note:**

> me: _thinks about matsun singing_ ah, yes
> 
> Kinkmas - Day Twelve: Free Day (clothed sex/semi-public sex) + Day Six: Double penetration

Iwaizumi is glad he let Oikawa drag him out to a karaoke night. He's enjoying himself, they're finally celebrating graduating university, and he's looking forward to the next stage in his life. He gets the added bonus of glancing across the room, where Matsukawa looks wonderful on the stage; Iwaizumi couldn't tear his eyes away if he tried. It's sending all the right signals through his body and he doesn't care when Oikawa dips out with Hanamaki in tow. He's glued to his seat.

Matsukawa's voice is deep, it reverberates through his eardrums. Iwaizumi swallows as Matsukawa makes his way over, his hips roll twice and Iwaizumi's mind spirals straight into the gutter. Then Matsukawa is leaning over Iwaizumi, his hand grasping his jaw and Iwaizumi swallows, Matsukawa dips down to bite his bottom lip. It's all it takes for Iwaizumi to drag Matsukawa into his lap. He's uncomfortably hard and Matsukawa smirks—_goddamn_, it's infatuating. His hips grind down into Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi chokes down a moan.

They kiss between verses and Matsukawa drops the microphone to the couch. Iwaizumi's heart is pounding in his chest and when the kiss breaks, he's left wanting more—Matuskawa presses a finger to his lips and leans close to Iwaizumi's ear. "I've been wanting to do that for a while. Maybe we should continue the rest elsewhere?"

"Yeah." Iwaizumi whispers back—his voice is horribly hoarse, but Matsukawa just grins at him. There's another grind of hips and Iwaizumi's eyes scrunch shut, his hands dig into Matsukawa's hips. It feels like his breath is sucked from his body—they're in a private room, no-one will hear him..._won't hear **them**_. Only Matsukawa needs to know how hard he is, how he's been thinking about this for far too long.

"Hajime." His name is like music from Matuskawa's mouth. Those lips press to his neck and he sucks gently at a patch of skin—where everyone will see—and Iwaizumi moans softly. "We could stay right here. I could fuck you into this couch."

"Matsu—"

"Say my name, Hajime."

Iwaizumi swallows and Matsukawa sucks harder at his neck. "_Issei_, please." His hands bury deeper into Matsukawa's hips, pulling him closer and creating more friction between their cocks. It's a sweet surrender, Iwaizumi's never let anyone fuck him before—but he wants Matsukawa to touch him and stretch him. And fuck him—fuck him like he means it.

Matsukawa is slow. He rolls his hips like he's a professional—Iwaizumi wonders if he's done this before. _If he's practised it_, like art, because he's a master and Iwaizumi is a slave to the motions. There's friction between their hips, and Iwaizumi's worried he'll pop straight out of his jeans, his cock is already wet with pre-cum.

Eventually, Matuskawa grabs his bag from behind him and returns holding lube and a condom. Iwaizumi's a little surprised and Matsukawa smirks. "I like to be prepared." He says. Iwaizumi hears: _I was planning for this to happen_. It sends a shiver through his body. "I didn't realise how needy you are Hajime." He presses a knee gently against Iwaizumi's erection and Iwaizumi isn't quick enough to suppress the soft moan that spills from his lips. Matsukawa's hand caresses his hip. "Turn around, I'll take good care of you."

He follows Matsukawa's order and grips at the back of the couch to steady himself. Matsukawa slides down Iwaizumi's jeans and boxers to his knees—they can't go any further, but Iwaizumi doesn't care. A large hand caresses his ass and his heart flies into his throat. He knows it's Matsukawa, but there's a thrill in not being able to see him—a cold finger prods gently at his hole and quickly slides in.

Iwaizumi is no stranger to this. He's touched himself before, he's fucked himself on a dildo—this is the easy part, and Matsukawa is quick to add in a second finger. "Hajime, you're keeping secrets. Just how many cocks have you taken?" A third finger slides in and Iwaizumi chokes out a moan. "Am I your first?"

"Y-yeah." It's not hard to admit, but he's putty under Matsukawa's touch and he'll say anything.

Breath brushes his ear, then there's a soft nip of teeth against his lobe. "I might have to come over and try those toys on you sometime." It sounds like a promise—Matsukawa is telling Iwaizumi there'll be more. _Much more_. The thrill rolls down his spine.

His reply is a soft moan, he can't say anything, the words won't come, he's already wrecked just by the touch of Matsukawa's fingers. Iwaizumi has to press his face into his arm and he shudders when Matsukawa slides his fingers away. He feels lost and empty, his hips jutter and he hears Matsukawa chuckle. There's a pause—Iwaizumi almost asks what's going on—then there's a press against his hole, Matsukawa's big and Iwaizumi automatically rolls against him. It's a mixture of hot and cold, the lube aids Matsukawa and when he bottoms out, Iwaizumi moans into his arm.

"Make sure to stay quiet, Hajime, we might get caught." Iwaizumi had been so lost in his head, he'd almost forgotten that they're in a private room at the karaoke bar—just because they've got it booked for a few hours doesn't mean no-one will walk in to check on them. It sends a thrill through his body and he rocks his hips against Matsukawa. "I know. This tough exterior is just a cover, you don't want anyone to know how much of a _slut_ you are." Matsukawa jerks his hips once, the thrust is quick and deep, Iwaizumi whimpers softly. "I'll peel it all back Hajime."

Fingers thread through his hair and turn his head. Matsukawa's eyes are all black and Iwaizumi his own must be as bad, he's aching for Matsukawa to move again. Their lips meet in a heated kiss and Matsukawa thrusts his hips slowly, he swallows down Iwaizumi's moans. When the kiss breaks, Matsukawa presses Iwaizumi's face down again. Matsukawa's hips are still moving—torturously slow and Iwaizumi almost sobs into his arms. Matsukawa gets a steady grip on Iwaizumi's hips and Iwaizumi can't move, he can only urge Matsukawa on by moaning helplessly.

Matsukawa's pace finally picks up and Iwaizumi shudders. His cock is weeping, he's certain that Matsukawa's cock will be enough to send him over. Deep thrusts puncture up into the right spot; Iwaizumi melts into whimpers and moans. "Yeah." Matsukawa is breathless, his voice a touch deeper and it bursts through Iwaizumi's body like a forest fire. "Hajime, you feel so good."

Matsukawa holds him tighter, arms wrapping solidly around his waist—Matsukawa could touch Iwaizumi's cock, he could make him cum sooner. But he won't. He thrusts up into Iwaizumi with more vigour and Iwaizumi has to bite his lip, he's not sure his arms will muffle the sounds bubbling in his throat. Iwaizumi's close and as Matsukawa's thrusts are coming quicker, they're bucking and his breath it hot against Iwaizumi's neck. He cums first and each pitch of Matsukawa's hips against his own are enough to send Iwaizumi over the edge too. His cum splatters over the leather of the couch.

"Hajime, what a mess you made." Matsukawa slides from him and they have to clean up with napkins. Before Iwaizumi can fix himself, Matsukawa presses him down into the couch and straddles him. They kiss again—lips and tongues are hot, heavy against each other; there's an equal push and pull. Matsukawa's ass grinds down against Iwaizumi's cock. He's still sensitive and he almost yells into the room, Matsukawa's hand is quick at his mouth to muffle it. "I love that you're so loud for me Hajime."

"Issei, we should get going." It's barely above a whisper, muttered into Matsukawa's hand.

"Yeah." Matsukawa whispers. He rolls his hips and Iwaizumi squeezes his eyes shut. "Your place isn't far. Is it?" Iwaizumi shakes his head. He doesn't trust himself to talk—he feels completely wrecked and the soft rolls of Matsukawa's ass against his cock is starting to make him hard again. He's still sensitive and his body twitches with each touch. Iwaizumi knows Matsukawa will have him cumming again.

There's an appearance of a butt plug and Iwaizumi wonders just how prepared Matsukawa came tonight. It slides into him perfectly (it doesn't fill him as good as Matsukawa had, but it's enough), Iwaizumi waits for Matsukawa to fix his clothes—instead, his finger press to the plug and it starts vibrating softly in Iwaizumi's ass.

He's definitely cumming again today.

"Issei—"

"Fix yourself. Don't touch the plug. We're going back to yours for more."

The promise makes Iwaizumi groans. He rises to shaky legs and fixes his clothing so he looks somewhat presentable—and not like Matsukawa just fucked him silly.

They leave the bar, Matsukawa's hand is low on Iwaizumi's back. The walk to the apartment is quiet, the streets are deserted at this hour and Matsukawa's hand snakes downward to squeeze Iwaizumi's ass. The plug jolts and Iwaizumi has to bite down a moan. He doesn't know how Matsukawa found the button and he's thought there'd only be a single setting, not two.

It makes him shudder and it's harder to walk. Iwaizumi clenches his ass cheeks and lets out a shaky sigh. "Hajime, you look beautiful like this."

His cock is straining against his pants—if anyone saw them now, it'd be obvious what was going on. Matsukawa grasps his hand and they stumble into a dark alley. Iwaizumi is pressed face-first into the cold wall—it makes him hiss, but that's soon replaced by a shudder from the cold-air embracing his lower half. Matsukawa's fingers are nimble, they grasp the edge of the plug and rock it slowly in and out of Iwaizumi's ass.

Iwaizumi rocks his hips and he moans—loud and wanting, like he's some kind of porn star. Matsukawa settles the plug into him and switches it back to the low setting, Iwaizumi's hips jerk and Matsukawa presses against his bare ass.

"I can't wait to fuck you again." Matsukawa quickly fixes Iwaizumi's clothes, he rubs a palm over the shape of Iwaizumi's cock and smirks. "We're almost there." Matsukawa takes his hand again—the remainder of their walk feels like torture for Iwaizumi. He's hard and panting softly.

Once they're in the apartment, their stuff is dumped at the door and Iwaizumi quietly leads them to the bedroom. He opens the drawer to reveal his stash of toys and Matsukawa smirks at him.

"_This_ will be fun." Iwaizumi swallows at the word. Matsukawa makes quick work of his jeans, but they're left at his ankles. Matsukawa grabs something and Iwaizumi doesn't see what it is, but he feels it when Matsukawa's hand slides into his boxers. A cock ring, something to keep him under control. "If you ask me, it's much better when you cum on my cock. I'll work you up nicely until I'm ready." Matsukawa licks his lips and Iwaizumi feels every inch of his body burst. "Turn around."

Iwaizumi follows the command—just like he had at the club. Matsukawa pushes him to the bed and he lets himself go with the movement. The small plug is replaced by a bigger vibrator (one of Iwaizumi's favourites)—he isn't surprised at how easily it slides into his hole, he's still wet from the lube earlier and all of Matsukawa's teasing has relaxed him into submission. It turns on. Slow and steady, Iwaizumi moans freely into the room—the neighbours have never heard him before, so he's comfortable.

Matsukawa's hands touch his ass, thumbs gently press down into his hole next to the vibrator. "I wish you could see this. You look so beautiful, your ass is begging me to fuck it. Is that what you want?"

"Yes, Issei, please."

"Good, so good." The vibrator speeds up and Iwaizumi's mouth falls open, he chokes out a moan—he thinks about what Matsukawa is doing behind him, the soft moans are barely an admission to anything. He's taking this whole thing slow on purpose—Iwaizumi can feel himself falling further apart—he leans further into the bed, poking his ass higher into the air and there's a chuckle. Matsukawa touches him. He pulls Iwaizumi's boxers over his ass and there's a press near the vibrator—it's not Matsukawa's finger, it's bigger. It's hotter, it's wet. Iwaizumi rolls his hips and moans louder. It's almost like his ass opens, the pleasure has put Iwaizumi into a stupor, and Matsukawa slides in easily above the vibrator.

It's a stretch. It's bigger than anything Iwaizumi's slid into his ass before—bigger than anything he'd fucked himself on—but it's good, the throb of the stretch makes his cock twitch and he rolls his hips. "Issei, please." He's not sure of anything other than Matsukawa fucking him like this, his world is distorted and he wants to take everything from Matsukawa. He always wants his ass to be this full, to have Matsukawa break him and put him back together. "Issei, fuck me." His words are slurred, he's a mess and he loves it.

Matsukawa groans softly, and he pitches his hips. Another moan spills from Iwaizumi's lips—he sounds hoarse and wrecked, Matsukawa groans again. He turns up the vibrator to medium and steadies himself by grasping Iwaizumi's hips. He thought it would be harder to reduce Iwaizumi to a puddle, but he's got control—it had been easy. He thrusts and they both groan into the room. Matsukawa loses himself, his thrusts come quick and precise, Iwaizumi's ass pulses around him, squeezing like he's begging.

"Issei. Issei, fuck—fuck." Iwaizumi is rolling into every motion. Matsukawa can hold out, he frees Iwaizumi of the cock ring and he immediately spills over the bed, his hips jerk into Matsukawa's and his ass clenches tighter, it's all Matsukawa needs to cum and fill Iwaizumi to the brim. "Ah, Issei." Matsukawa breathes, his head is spinning, the vibrator is still pulsing and he has to quickly turn it off before he stimulates both of them far too much. (There's always another day to do that.) "Issei, I love your cum."

It's a surprise to hear Iwaizumi's mutter and Matsukawa gently pulls out. He presses a kiss to Iwaizumi's spine and gently settles him into the bed—Iwaizumi is motionless, his mouth is still hung open and drool is running down his chin. Matsukawa is tempted to take a picture, but he's too spent and he knows he'll get to see this again, as many times as Iwaizumi wants it. He slides the vibrator free and watches his cum trickle down Iwaizumi's legs, covering his boxers that are still hung just below his ass; his hole pulses in the aftermath and Matsukawa places another kiss to his spine.

Matsukawa quietly cleans up. He puts the toys back and retrieves some clean clothing for them both. It's a little bit of a struggle to get Iwaizumi into the bathroom. But once their both settled in the water, Iwaizumi's neck cranes around and they share a kiss. Matsukawa breathes slowly and he gently bumps their noses together. "I love you, Hajime. Are you prepared for that too?"

"Yes. Of course. I'll take everything Issei, I love you too."

"Good. I really don't feel like sharing you." Matsukawa gently caresses Iwaizumi's cheek. They kiss again and bathe quietly. Matsukawa massages Iwaizumi's body and he relishes in the soft sighs and breathes of relief that Iwaizumi gives. It's just as good as hearing Iwaizumi moaning—Matsukawa is certain that this might be better than his moans of pleasure.

After they're cleaned, dried and in new clothes, they replace the bedsheets then quietly sit together. Iwaizumi's legs settle over Matsukawa's lap, his head buried in the crook of his neck. "I enjoyed that Issei. I'd like to do it again sometime."

"Me too." He gently presses a kiss to Iwaizumi's temple and smiles. "But I want to take you for dinner first."

Iwaizumi sighs softly, he peeks up at Matsukawa's face Matukawa's heart jumps in his chest—Iwaizumi has always been so pretty. But like this, post-sex and stuck in a catharsis, it's even better, his eyes shine with something deeper and Matsukawa can feel it resonate through to his bones. "Okay. I'd really like that too, I want to be with you." He almost looks shy and Matsukawa tilts his head up so they can kiss again.

"I would love that. I couldn't imagine anyone else." They share a smile and kiss again—it's a promise for much more, a promise that this wasn't a one-time thing. It was the beginning of a relationship.


End file.
